Yes, Milady
by cheerry-blossoms
Summary: A naughty princess and a fail butler, nothing would go wrong... right? GraLu. AU. [Previously "Lucky"]
1. Lady Lucy

Summary: A naughty princess and a fail butler, nothing would go wrong... right?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and the cover picture

 _Yay, my first chaptered anime fanfiction! haha this plot suddenly crossed my mind last night and my fingers itched to type it! I hope you'll enjoy this! Please R & R! I want to know if I'll continue this ^w^_

 _Edited: (05-31-15) Changed title and summary. Previously called 'Lucky'_

 **Yes, Milady  
**

 **I - Lady Lucy**

 **By cheerry-blossoms**

.

.

.

.

.

The moment she stepped off the bathtub, two chambermaids approached her holding out a pink bathrobe and a towel of the same color. The two followed her out of the bathroom while drying and wiping her hair. More female servants in white and moss green uniforms fussed over her at the opening of the heavy door leading to her main room. She just continued walking in graceful, light steps.

She eyed the woman standing before her. She wore a long, sleeveless turtle-necked blue ballroom gown, its design one of a kind and carefully stitched by the dressmaker. Then again, all of her clothes were made sure to be the only one of its kind in the world. The design hugged the upper part of her body perfectly, enough to show her womanly curves, yet conservative enough not to emphasize her gifted chest. The light blue tresses flowed loosely from her waist down to her feet. A small diamond was perched on her chest attached on a simple silver chain around her neck.

Her golden hair was tied up to an elegant bun, with a few loose strands framing her heart-shaped face. They did not need put much makeup on her face. She was effortlessly beautiful and flawless, the light pink lipstick and blush on perfectly matched her pale skin.

She looked like a princess from a fairytale.

The girl's big innocent honey-colored eyes blinked up at her. That was when she noticed they were dull and lifeless.

She was confused; this girl was beautiful and rich. She seemed to have everything, but why did she look unhappy? Was she still unsatisfied of what she has? She was the epitome of perfection, what more could she ask for?

"Princess,"

The girl in front of her moved the exact way she did after she heard someone familiar address her. She tore her gaze away from the girl and turned her attention to the pink-haired maid bowing at her. The maid was called Virgo. She was one of the ten personal servants her mother had given her after she was born, and all of them swore loyalty to her and her mother. She still doesn't know their real names, but all of them were named after the zodiac signs. She never treated them as servants, for they were the few friends she had in the household.

"Lord Jude is waiting for Princess at the dining table." Virgo spoke politely. She wasn't a princess, unlike the other girl she was with seconds ago. Virgo insisted she call her by such a name, and because she was still young back then, she liked being called a royalty.

She smiled at her friend, glancing back at the girl, finding her still at the same position. When she saw Virgo behind the girl, she realized that the girl was actually _her_.

~0~

Breakfast, or any meals, with her father was not nice. Sure, the food tasted excellent, prepared by the best chefs in the mansion. However, the atmosphere was not something fancied. When her mother was still alive, they were a family; she was happy, _he_ was happy. They were the perfect family.

Following the night after her beautiful mother, Layla, finally gave in to her unknown disease, it was as if her father, Jude, also died. He was always out, and if not outside the country, he was inside his office the entire day. He became more serious, stricter on her, commanding her to always dress nicely in case an important visitor arrives. She had to be presentable at all times. She was not allowed to leave the premises of their mansion unless it was for business purposes (like accompanying him to some meeting or party). She had to act like a _Heartfilia_ always.

Lucy Heartfilia was like a doll caged in a doll house.

She didn't bother standing up and bowing at the departure of the Heartfilia head, with his butler following him, unlike what everyone around her did. She let her fork fall on the plate as she picked up the napkin and gently dabbed it on her the side of her lips, just like how her etiquette tutor, Capricorn, had taught her.

"Princess," Virgo stood next to her holding a book and a pen. "For this morning, Princess is scheduled for her music lessons with Miss Lyra until nine. After that, Princess will be heading to the stitching class with Miss Aries for two hours. From eleven in the morning until one in the afternoon will be your break. Mister Capricorn will be waiting for you at the hall for your tea lessons, and the last would be the dance class with Mister Scorpio. Princess, as usual, can do what she wants before dinner." Virgo recited her schedule for the entire day.

See, she does not spend her days picking flowers, staring at the sky, and drinking tea in the afternoon. Her weekdays were usually spent with her tutors refining her skills—to be the perfect Heartfilia daughter. She takes a break from lessons on weekends, because those days were usually the time for her to attend formal parties with her father. Sometimes, she picks flowers, stares at the sky, and drink tea in the afternoon.

For the past eleven years, that was her routine.

When will everything change again?

~0~

Whenever her father was not around, the head chef allows her to enter the kitchen to make her own bento. She used to make it with her mother, and at times she misses her, she sneaks to the kitchen. It was a good thing the chefs were very considerate to her.

Just like today, playing a piano piece her mother used to play for her made her emotional. She could not even focus much during the stitching class that Aries gave her an early break. Thus, it gave her more time to make a bento.

She went to the garden, hugging the lunchbox covered with a pink cloth. She stared up at the clear blue sky, a beautiful smile forming on her lips watching a streamline of birds flying together. Someday, she promised to herself, she will be like one of those birds, free to fly, with other birds flying with her.

Lost in her thoughts, she did not notice the guy running towards her direction with his head down. Her lunchbox almost fell from her grip when someone collided with her body.

"Hey!" She shouted at the guy who just continued running while waving an apology to her.

The dark blue spiky hair seemed familiar to her, but the body structure was unknown to her. The guy must be around her age, so that explains why she did not know him, and vice versa. Of course, no one who knew her would have the guts to bump on her and merely run away. Male species of the same age rarely stepped foot in her cul-de-sac, there was only one boy she was friends with, and if introduced to a rich boy during parties, she never liked a single one enough to be friends with them.

She would forgive him for just one time.

"Lu-chan!"

She knew that voice very well, and it pleased her. Thoughts of the rude guy were washed away as she let herself be hugged by her best friend. Levy McGarden was a smaller girl with bright blue hair who was also of the same age. Levy was her tutor Lyra's younger sister. Sometimes, Levy served as Lyra's lyricist so she was also allowed to tag along her lessons. Also, like Levy, she was secretly interested in writing, but the difference was that she dreamed of being a novelist. Levy was also a bookworm and a good critic; that was why she lets Levy read her works. She's very comfortable with the blue-haired.

"Waa, your dress is so cute!" Levy observed her clothes with awe reflected in her eyes.

She would let Levy borrow her clothes, if only their sizes were the same.

"Anyway, Lyra-nee told me you were really sad during your lesson earlier. Was it because of your father again?" Levy asked, concerned.

She smiled sadly, not even afraid of revealing her true feelings to her friend. She knew Levy would never judge her. "No, I just missed my mom."

"Lu-chan…"

Diverting the topic, she smiled brightly and sat on the side of the fountain. "Let's eat, Levy-chan!" She placed the box on her lap and opened it. Hesitantly, Levy sat next to her, but she was also smiling.

Together they ate the bento she made while talking about Levy's love interest who apparently was a part-time singer at small bars in town, and about the novel she was working on.

She missed talking to Levy and laughing with her like that. She forgets her problems for a little while as her friend's presence was making her day brighter.

Suddenly, Virgo appeared beside them, causing for them to yelp. Virgo tends to appear like a mushroom. After all these years, she was not still used to it.

"Princess, Lord Jude just arrived and requests for your presence at his office."

She raised an eyebrow. What did he want this time? It must have been about business again, for he rarely goes back home that early.

Sighing, she bid Levy goodbye and followed Virgo.

~0~

He. Was. Late.

He. Was. So. Dead.

Those were running through his head as he ran in full speed towards the mansion where his father was working at. Yesterday, her father never failed in reminding him to arrive in time because his boss was one person who does not appreciate waiting. Apparently, his time was so golden. He could only scoff.

Then again, he should not really say bad things to his father's master. Fullbuster men had been serving the Heartfilia's over the years, passed down to the next generations. It was because of that clan that their clan was living peacefully. Now, it seemed like his turn had come.

Though he never expressed it, he did not really like that job. He felt like it does not suit him. However, because he was his father's son, he had to play his role and serve that family. Moreover, he did not want to disappoint his father and embarrass their name.

He bumped with someone on the way, but did not look back. Stopping and apologizing to the person will take more of his time and his father will really castrate him by the time he reached the meeting place. He will just try to find that person after and properly apologize.

It was that flame brain's fault that he was late. The dimwit knew he never backed out from fight challenges from him!

Plus, the Heartfilia land was too vast that he lost his way to the mansion. They were indeed Magnolia's richest clan.

As instructed, he entered a small room at the back of the mansion, and there he saw his father dressed in a suit with a large person clad the same way. He cringed imagining himself dressed like that, too.

His eyes met with a pair of similarly droopy dark blue eyes, fury very much reflected on them. He gulped and grinned sheepishly. Shivers ran through his body watching his father's square jaw clench.

The tall older man beside his father placed a hand on the latter's shoulder. "Now, now, Silver-san, he's already here, no need to be so angry." The other man was called Capricorn, who was once the butler of the late Lady Layla. Did he already say his father was the head butler?

Before he could thank the nice old man, a paper bag was thrown at him, and there he saw clothes that are similar to what his father and Capricorn were wearing.

"You will wear that from now on."

~0~

He grimaced seeing his reflection on the mirror. The suit was too formal for him. It fit his size so he could not move as freely as he wanted to.

 _This is not me_ , he sighed dejectedly.

He had gone through lessons prior to this day. He knew what to do, he knew how to act, and he knew what to wear. Still, he was more comfortable wearing _no shirt_ , and that was not allowed during work. Also, he cannot wear his hair the usual messy look; he's forced to brush it backwards and put a freaking gel on it.

Natsu and the others will definitely laugh at him once they saw him like that.

Another heavy sigh escaped his lips.

According to his father, he will serve the only daughter of the Heartfilia. He knew what she looked like; blond hair, beautiful face, and the voluptuous body must not be forgotten. He only saw her from afar, and studied her interests and preferences. He'd never met her in person, but he's sure she was the same spoiled princess like other rich kids. He was just thankful that he's a patient person.

He just hoped this Lucy girl will not be annoying so that he could last long.

"Gray, it's time." His father announced in his usual cold and strict tone.

With his chin up and back straight, he walked with his father towards the office of the Heartfilia master. He had always found the old man to be more intimidating than his father. He had stronger features and he seemed to be glaring at everyone. Just like now, there was this scary aura around him when they entered the room.

Together with his father and Capricorn, he politely bowed in front of the blond man's desk. He fought the urge to fiddle with his fingers.

"My Lord, this is Gray, my son." Silver introduced him, taking it as a cue to bow lower.

"I will give it my best to serve the young lady, My Lord." He said in a practiced tone and volume.

Jude Heartfilia let out a low hum. It was definitely scary. They took it as his command for them to stand up properly.

A knock interrupted them, and a soft female voice sounded from behind the gigantic double doors. "Lady Lucy has arrived, my Lord."

 _Great, she's already there_. He suddenly felt his heart beat go faster. He will finally face the young lady he will be serving in his lifetime, the person he will swear to be loyal to. His life will now be on the hands of this young lady.

Trying to make his nervousness not obvious, he quietly followed his father to the side of the desk. When Capricorn opened the doors, he and his father bowed once again. He could feel his stomach twisting.

A few seconds passed, and all of them heard the authoritative voice of the head of the Heartfilia house. "Lucy, I believe it is now time for you to have your own butler. So, this is Gray Fullbuster, and he will be your butler from now on."

He shut his eyes tight and forced a calm voice to come out. "I am pleased to be of your service, Lady Lucy."

Silence erupted for what it seemed like a century. It was either the lady did not respond, or he did not hear her because of nervousness. He mentally panicked, which was a bad thing because butlers should never panic.

Then, he heard a soft gasp that made him open his eyes. What made her gasp?

 _Bad sign, bad sign, bad sign…!_

"You…"

That was the last thing he expected to hear from his new master. Out of curiosity, he snapped his head up to see the blonde beauty in an elegant gown, her brown eyes wide as saucers directed at him.

He distinctly remembered passing by someone with the same yellow hair not too long ago.

He paled.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Soooooo... will I still continue this? Reviews please! :) Thanks for reading!_


	2. Butler Gray

This was previously titled as "Lucky." I just thought the new title and summary explained more of the story than the other one.

Disclaimer: Me no own FT and the cover pic :(

 **Yes, Milady**

 **II - Butler Gray**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

.

.

.

.

.

"You..." the blonde lady gawked wide-eyed at the raven-haired who just had his head tilted up, only to widen his eyes as well.

Heh. At least he recognized her.

Despite the different hairstyle, she remembered the hair color and body build; it was exactly the same as that rude guy's from an hour ago. She can't believe it. Who would have thought he would end up as her butler?

She knew she would eventually have a butler, but she despised the idea. Though she liked Capricorn and Silver, she doesn't need a _male_ to be there everywhere she goes, controlling every action of hers.

She had never met Silver's son before, but she knew he will be her butler when the right time comes. She had expected the son to be as good-looking as his father, and to be as nice and polite. It may be true that the fellow in front of her was handsome; however, he lacked the pleasant personality his father has.

As much as she didn't like having a male assistant (she was used to Virgo's announcement of her schedules), maybe having this Gray Fullbuster as her butler would make her boring life interesting.

But she had to admit, he looked very gorgeous in that brushed up hairstyle.

She will forgive him this time.

~0~

If he was scared to the bones seeing the stare of the young lady, then he felt like dying when the glares of the other males reached him.

He risked a glance to his father, gulping when the older Fullbuster narrowed his eyes at him, silently asking him for some explanation. He must have been too obvious that he knew of the situation. What should he say?

It was just his first hour of being a butler, and it might be the last. Crap.

But first, how should he apologize to Lady Lucy while trying to get out of the mess?

"I—" he started, but was cut off by the same soft feminine voice.

"Oh, please don't get it wrong. I met Gray-san earlier. He didn't do anything wrong. I was just surprised he was to become my butler. He didn't tell me." Lady Lucy said, making sure to look at him when she uttered the last sentence. He gulped.

Lady Lucy covering him up? Now that made him more nervous. Mischievous brats like her wanted something in exchange for such actions.

His father still didn't look convinced, but decided to let it go because of the young lady.

"I understand, Lady Lucy. If ever my son does something not to your liking, please do inform me." Wow, his father doesn't trust him that much?

Lucy giggled, lifting few curled fingers to cover her pink lips. Such a lady-like thing to do, huh.

"Will do, Silver-san. Now, Gray-san, please come with me to my lesson with Capricorn and let Virgo brief you on my schedules." _I already memorized it, Madame._

Politely bowing, pressing his right arm on his stomach, he mumbled, "Yes, Milady."

"Keep an eye on him, Capricorn." Jude Heartfilia commanded the older butler as he stood up. All of them, except Lucy, bowed in respect.

He didn't fail to see the mischievous glint on the lady's chocolate eyes before she gracefully turned around and skipped towards the door. Remembering his duty, he stealthily passed by her to hold the door for her.

She stared at her for a while, brown eyes scrutinizing his body from head to toe, before a tiny, barely noticeable smirk formed on her pink lips.

Oh, great.

~0~

Virgo talked like a robot. She recited all the schedules and routines of Lady Lucy monotonously. He didn't need to listen completely as the schedule was like engraved on his brain. She also said something about punishment for her but he chose not to question further.

All he did was take notes. Now that he could observe the young lady closer, he was able to get more detailed information. Virgo also supplied him some additional just like Lady Lucy's preference of dresses.

Though he was told to be knowledgeable of female outfits for he will be serving the lady, he actually kept on forgetting it. He was _terrible_. His female friends weren't exactly good in that area, so nothing would remind him. Besides, he thought his father was joking when he was told he was to prepare all of his master's clothes.

Because, he's a _guy_! A boy's fashion taste is very different to a girl's, not to mention she's rich and he's not.

Noticing how picky the lady could be when it came to her outfits, he figured he should start learning about it if he wanted to do a great job… which will probably take two decades for him to master.

The sun was high up and they were out exposed in the garden where the young lady was taking her tea lessons with Capricorn. He was used to taking his clothes off instantly, especially if the weather was warm. His parents continuously reminded him not to do it when inside the mansion. Now, his fingers were itching to pull off the many layers of clothes from his body.

Lucy seemed struggling, but he could understand her; it was one of his most hated lessons as a butler, actually. He had to memorize names which were made to twist tongues, he had to know how to make teas—which herbs to add, etcetera, etcetera.

And in the afternoon was the most dreaded time because he had to prepare snacks for the lady, and that includes tea.

So as not to make another mistake on his first day, he decided to make the easiest one. The cookies were also merely grabbed from the kitchen (he loathed cooking or just staying near something hot). He hoped the lady wouldn't notice.

He gathered all the needed stuff on the tray cart and brought it to the garden. Looks like the lesson already ended for the two were chatting. Lady Lucy sat across the old butler, her back straight and shoulders square. He felt her eyes on him.

He excused himself before carefully placing and arranging the utensils on the table. He tried not to make eye contact with the girl because he knew he will get nervous again.

As he poured the tea on Lady Lucy's cup, he opened his mouth to say what it was called, unfortunately, his eyes met the teasing ones of his master so his mind went blank.

 _Fuck, fuck fuck!_

Much to his relief, Capricorn interrupted, "Lady Lucy, what is the tea called?"

Good thing he didn't over pour it. With not so obvious shaking hands, he poured on Capricorn's cup before putting the tea pot on the center of the table.

He saw the light frown that formed on her forehead. She must have been having fun teasing him. _Thank you, old man Capri_.

Lady Lucy looked at the liquid in her cup. She picked it up and took a tentative sip while she closed her eyes. "Earl Grey."

He mentally slapped himself. How could he forget that when his name was in there?

Capricorn hummed and nodded. "Very well, Lady Lucy. How does it taste, then?"

"Average." She commented without even pausing to think. He cringed, but tried not to be obvious. He wasn't excellent in tea making, but he knew he mastered that particular tea.

"You have to improve your skills, Gray-san," Capricorn told him, his voice cold and strict.

 _I know, damn it_. "Y-Yes, sir. Anything for Milady. I apologize for my incompetence."

He heard the delighted hum of the blonde from beside him. Because Capricorn had his eyes shut, it was only he who noticed the not-so-innocent grin of the blond princess that was directed to him.

She was just teasing him.

~0~

It was Lady Lucy's dancing class, and it was break time for him, which was what he needed the most since he thought he was going crazy.

He's not the most capable butler right now, and Lady Lucy's naughtiness was not helping. He knew it was because of the bumping incident. It gave him a bad first impression. He will really apologize, he just couldn't find the right timing because they weren't left alone yet.

This can't continue. He wouldn't survive if he were to be constantly teased by the lady for many years. He basically offered his entire life to her, so the least he could do was to be on her good side.

But first, he's hungry, so he headed to the main kitchen to grab some snacks. There he saw three ash-haired people wearing the usual white chef outfit. The one with the long hair was the first one who noticed him, beaming, "Gray-kun! How is the young lady doing?"

He smiled at Mirajane, the head chef of the house. It was originally her father who was the head, but after an unfortunate accident costing the lives of their parents, Mirajane took over along with her two other siblings.

"Dancing." _Or pissing the shit out of me_. But he couldn't say that. He was aware of the adoration everyone in the household had for the young lady. One insult and he will definitely get castrated by these three. They might look like the most angelic people here, but they hide a demon inside them. Not literally, of course.

Lisanna, the youngest of the three, giggled, her short hair bobbing at her every move. "It's your break, then?"

He merely nodded as he made his way towards the bar and grabbed a nicely-made chocolate cupcake.

"That's a man." He heard Elfman, a big muscular man and the second oldest, remarked full of pride. He held this principle of always being a man in whatever you do. The definition of 'man' was still uncertain, though.

Being children of the Heartfilia servants, he was neighbors with the Strauss siblings and grew up with them. It was really a relief that there are people inside the mansion who he's close with.

"How's your first day?" Mira asked with a smile while giving him a glass of juice.

"Crazy," he mumbled against the rim of the glass. That was the vaguest answer he could give without badmouthing Lady Lucy. All of them knew how much he didn't want to be in this position, and they will surely understand him.

"You will get used to it," Lisanna added, "Besides, Lady Lucy is just as nice as Lady Layla! She won't make you suffer!"

 _Oh really?_

As if on cue, the bell coming from the ballroom rang. A loud sigh escaped his lips whilst he stood up and grudgingly headed towards where the naughty lady was. ("Be a man, Gray!" Elfman yelled encouragingly.)

Maybe he was the only unfortunate being who will receive the demonic side of the gentle lady.

~0~

At the balcony of her room, there she stood, her gaze fixed on the little white shining dots scattered on the blue sky.

Every after her last class, she makes sure to run to that place and watch the sun set. It was a habit of her and her mother. Watching it calms them down after a day full of activities. She had always liked how the sky turns orangey. There was no particular reason; she just liked it.

Before, she would directly head there from school and her mother would be waiting for her.

Now, she wasn't in school and her mother wasn't waiting for her.

She looked up at the sky, knowing that her mother is one of the stars, probably the shiniest one.

 _'Mommy, today I was finally given my own butler. He's not as good as Capricorn and Silver-san. He moves carelessly, he forgets what a tea is called, he stutters a lot, but... I think I'm having fun watching him. Hey, I know it's mean. I can't help it! He's a nice change of atmosphere. I don't feel bored when he's around. Though I don't know how to talk to a guy like him, since, you know, Natsu's not exactly as manly as Gray-san and he's the only boy I talk to... I kinda want to be friends with him...'_

She sighed, _'I really miss you, mommy. Wish you were here.'_

The wind blew and sent shivers all over her body.

She had her clothes changed for the dance class. Her tube-top gown was bloody red, the upper part of her body revealed the hidden curves of her chest, and the loose skirt reached her ankles, enough for her maroon dancing shoes to be seen.

She was too lost on her thoughts she had not noticed the presence of another person approaching her until she felt something warm against her back.

Clutching on the dark cloth, she turned to the tall young man behind her who was looking at her intently she felt as if his gaze was penetrating her soul.

"Lady Lucy, you should not be out in the cold wearing such... thin... clothes." Gray said carefully. The genuinity of his voice shocked her a bit.

"Mou, what about you?" She clutched on the cloth tighter. It was warm against her body.

"Your health is more important, Milady."

Oh how she would love to argue with him. He had been a nice entertainment for half of her day.

"Nope. If you're gonna be sick, then who will take care of me? If I got sick, at least you'll be healthy enough to take care of me." She grinned widely.

Gray's eyes went wide for a while, but it instantly returned to its bored, droopy state. "Psh. The cold doesn't bother me." He mumbled.

She almost snorted. Who was he, Elsa?

Gray must have realized what he said, because he explained further. "I-I meant, I do not mean to boast, Milady, and please do believe me, but I am not affected by the cold weather."

Surprisingly, a laugh erupted from her. And it was not the usual lady-like giggles she was taught to. She _guffawed_. He's just... hilarious... without him trying hard to be.

Seeing Gray's expression while watching her made her laugh more. Laughing and Lucy must really be a strange combination, huh.

Wiping away small tears while giggling, she asked, "Is Lord Jude already here?" She didn't particularly like referring to him as her _father_ when talking to other people. She couldn't blame Gray for looking so surprised... again.

Thankfully, Gray snapped back to reality.

"A-Ah, y-yes. I already prepared your dress for dinner and Virgo-sa—"

"Nah, I'll go like this."

For once, she felt like breaking the 'rules,' because she was in a good mood. Gray paled.

"But—"

"I'll keep the coat."

Without letting her butler say another word, she walked past him, humming a happy tune and grinning like a child who had received a doll.

"Come on, Elsa."

She only slowed down to let Gray catch up to her and open the doors for her.

She wondered how Jude would react to her outfit.

~0~

"Why are you wearing that?" Jude Heartfilia was sitting on the other side of the long table like a king, his thick yellow eyebrows meeting in between.

She shrugged, letting Gray pull her seat.

Noticing the shaking hands of her young butler, she looked up to see the angry faces of Silver and Jude which were directed towards Gray.

Of course they will think it was Gray's fault, for he was supposed to dress her appropriately.

As much as she loved teasing her butler, she wouldn't let other people reprimand him. Only she could do it.

"Not Gray-san's fault. I insisted on wearing this. Too tired to change." She said as she picked up her fork.

Gray halted pouring wine on her glass when she heard Jude comment, "You do know it is your responsibility to make sure your master must always dress appropriately no matter what."

"I-I'm—"

"Don't talk to my butler like that," She said, her voice soft yet authoritative, as she cut the steak on her plate, "He's _mine_."

Never mind the stares she got from her statement. She doesn't know why she said that, too. She doesn't even know where she got the guts to say that to her _father_. She just hated how that man liked meddling with her _possessions_.

Maybe she should have just said he was a gentleman to her by wrapping his coat on her or something. But meh, what was done was done.

It was the first time she did something rebellious towards the old man. She knew she will regret it soon, yet it just really felt so good. Pride swelled in her chest watching the scandalized look on the old man's face.

She loved how she finished her meal and left the room first.

~0~

"Lady Lucy, I..."

She stopped reading the novel Levy gave her and looked at the blushing butler in front of her. _How amusing..._

"Yes?"

She leaned on the backrest of her white couch and crossed her legs, placing the book on her lap. She was already in her nightgown, which was chosen by Virgo (because Gray apparently had trouble picking for her clothes, which wasn't a big deal. No other important person will see her in such outfit, anyway).

Gray looked down while fiddling with his fingers. "T-Thank you... for defending me... a while ago..."

Oh, so it's about the dinner incident.

Smiling, she responded, "No one in the mansion should talk to you like that, aside from me, of course. But you're welcome."

The butler looked up at her again, his dark blue eyes as wide as saucers. "A-And I'm sorry for... you know... this noon..." He lifted an arm to scratch the back of his head.

Her face brightened as she recalled.

"I really didn't notice because, well, I was in a hurry... b-but I would really try to find you after and apologize! I really would!"

Gray must have forgotten he's already talking to her informally but she doesn't mind. He was cute that way.

"Hey, Gray," she called the attention of the blabbering butler. He was already panting because of too much talking. "I was serious with what I said."

When he shot her a look that expressed his confusion, she clarified, "That you're mine."

Gray's face was suddenly painted different shades of red. If possible it would look like his head transformed to a tomato. She tried hard not to laugh at him again.

It was not the first time she made a guy look flushed in her presence, and she normally ignored them, but Gray's reactions were too cute and funny that she _had_ to keep him for her sanity.

Yes, she wouldn't let him go.

A golden eyebrow arched when Gray quickly got his composure back, though his cheeks were still pink. He stood up straight, bent his arm on his stomach and bowed slightly. She shortly noticed that the coat which was with her previously was slung on his bent arm. It was now her turn to blush.

"Yes, Milady."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Ahaaaa I would really love a dominating butler!Gray but I think a whipped butler!Gray fits this story better! Haha but meh, we'll still have a piece of a dom!Gray. Please let me know your thoughts!_


	3. Wake Her Up

Rated T because of Gray's foul mouth.

I only own the plot *sad face*

 **Yes, Milady**

 **III - Wake Her Up**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Spriiinnggg_

A low growl escaped his lips as he attempted to flatten that stubborn strand again on his head. He had been facing the mirror fixing his hair for thirty minutes already. He's gonna be late; had to be in the mansion within ten minutes to prepare the lady's clothes and breakfast.

It was a good thing he was an early riser, which the lady wasn't.

A week of serving the lady, he learned how _attached_ she was to her bed. It was not easy to separate her from it.

The opening of the curtains didn't work, the alarm noises were ignored. He had tried different methods yet none worked. He could shake her, but he will surely receive a fist on his handsome face. Virgo just said she'll get up voluntarily anyway and she was true.

More than thirty minutes to pass, Lady Lucy gets up and immediately heads to the bathroom like a zombie.

Sighing in defeat, he just let his hair be for he will run out of gel. He still hadn't gotten his salary.

He stared at his reflection for a little while, the voice of his master ringing in his mind once again.

 _"You're mine."_

He still couldn't get that damn line out of his head. That annoying woman. What the hell was she thinking? Just because he agreed to become her butler, she thought she had the right to claim him just like that? No can do. No one owns him.

Gifted of a handsome face, he's used to be told that he were theirs, though Lady Lucy's intentions were different, it still annoyed him. He was someone who _owned_ someone, not _owned by_ someone.

Just like what he had done for the past days, he chose not to ponder on it more because he doesn't want to start his day in a bad mood. He'll be that way for the entire day.

Bidding his mother goodbye, he ran to the mansion and began his butler duties.

~0~

While he was _meticulously_ wiping Lady Lucy's plate, old man Capricorn approached him.

The man may look quite intimidating to others but there's this gentle fatherly aura coming from him, so he doesn't go nervous when he's around. In fact, everything he had learned as a butler was from him since his own father was always away with his master. He was kind of his sensei.

"Still finding it hard to wake the young lady up?" The older butler asked, producing a clean white cloth from his suit's pocket.

He glanced up at the other man before bringing his attention back at his task. "Yeah. That's why I wake her earlier from her schedule." Thinking the glass was clean enough, he placed it back on the tray. Capricorn, though, kept on wiping even if the plate was already clean.

A hum was heard from Capricorn, distracting him from his thoughts. He knew he did a good job on that one. He stopped the urge to grin.

"The young lady is really like her mother," Capricorn reminisced, his eyes never leaving the _clean_ plate he was wiping. "You see, Lady Layla was also difficult to wake up during her younger years. The only thing that worked was if I threatened her that I would read her diary to Lord Jude, who was her fiancé, then." Just like him, Capricorn was appointed as Lady Layla's butler when she reached eighteen.

"She didn't punch you?" He instinctively asked, his eyes open in disbelief. Realizing the amused look on the older male's face, his cheeks got warm and just looked down.

That wouldn't work on _his_ master. She will surely kick his ass and fire him. He does not even know where she kept her diary. Surely she has one—all girls have those silly things, pfft.

"No," a small chuckle came from Capricorn. "She just whined, yet got up immediately."

 _You're lucky, old man. Very lucky._

"A butler must always be obedient," came another lecture from the sensei. "However, Gray, you are allowed to go strict on your master. Her welfare and development are your concern. If you wish to teach her discipline, then you shall. Then again, you must have to know your limitations."

It didn't relieve him in any way. He knew he couldn't do that to the stubborn Lady Lucy. She will not tell her father, that he was sure of, but he'll soon suffer gravely when she gets her revenge. Oh he could already imagine the things she'll make him do. Or do to him.

They were annoying.

Actually, she was now third on his _'Females to be wary of'_ list.

"Yeah, sure." He answered lazily.

~0~

The time has come, yet again, to wake the sleeping beauty up.

For the nth time, he tried the traditional alarm and calling of her name. What could he use against her? He did not know the lady for that long to discover something about her.

He stared at her—carelessly sprawled on the bed with the sheets tangled on her legs, her loose golden hair covering a quarter of her face, her lips parted, and she looked like mumbling something—it was totally an unlady-like sight. Lord Jude would definitely scold her.

He thought hard.

He could be strict?

Okay.

Maybe he could try a different way; a much 'modern' way. Of course he wouldn't copy someone's tactics. He's original, okay.

~0~

She immediately snapped her eyes open when she felt arms snake under her nape and knees, yelping as she felt herself get lifted up.

Automatically, she clung onto the blanket covering her upper body as if it would help her not fall.

 _What was happening_ , she screamed in her mind. At the state of her blank, groggy mind, all she could do was just gape at the _(gorgeousgorgeous_ ) side profile of her butler's face, wondering why it was so close to her.

When she was finally put down to stand on her bare feet, she noticed she was already inside the bathroom with her _(gorgeousgorgeous)_ smirking butler in front of her.

She panicked, feeling her cheeks oddly heating. She suddenly felt so bare when he's looking at her with his intense blue eyes even with the pristine blanket wrapped around her body.

Gray lifted his left arm and looked at his watch.

"You have twenty minutes to take a bath, thirty to dress up and fix your face and hair, then at exactly eight, you will have your breakfast," Gray recited. She could only gawk. She thought she was still dreaming. "Have a good day, Lady Lucy."

Gray, whose _(gorgeousgorgeous)_ smirk widened, bowed ninety degrees before walking out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

The click of the doorknob brought her back to reality, her face turning red in annoyance when everything finally registered in her mind.

How dare he?!

~0~

At the click of the doorknob, he leaned on the door and released the breath he wasn't aware he was holding all this time while clutching on his chest part.

Surely, Lady Lucy was infuriated at him and he will have to face the consequences after. Was it the right decision to follow Capri's advice?

Besides, how can he be strict on Lady Lucy when he's not even strict on himself?

Again, why did he agree on this when he could have been doing more interesting things instead of being stuck in a mansion with an annoying blonde?

Oh, right, his father. Their _family_. Actually, his mother was a little bit against that deal. Then again, she was not the Fullbuster, so she had no say in the issue.

He frowned remembering the loose standing strand on his head. It looked like his antenna. He almost stripped because of frustration.

He'll just have to continue the _strict_ facade, then, dammit. He was already annoyed; therefore it would not be that hard for him.

~0~

"Come in."

Unsurprisingly, Lady Lucy finished at the exact time he specified. When he returned to her room, she was already being styled by Cancer, a tanned weirdo with the weird glasses and weird hairstyle who weirdly says "ebi" at the end of every freaking sentence.

"Your hair's already done, Milady -ebi." The crab-looking guy declared in his creepy low voice holding up the two scissors in his hands.

The lady smiled. "Thank you, Cancer."

Turning her attention to him, Lady Lucy stood up from her seat and faced him, her fingers curled on her cherry lips. "Am I already late?"

He blinked, immediately noticing that familiar glint on the blonde's eyes which spelled t-r-o-u-b-l-e. He almost rolled his eyes. "Uh... no... Milady."

To his surprise, Cancer was already in front of him, scissors snapping continuously. "Butler Gray, you look like having a hair problem. Please allow _moi_ to fix it -ebi."

He sweatdropped. He was not fond of letting anyone touch his hair. He even cuts his own. He will not let this... crab touch his hair! "O-Oi..."

Thankfully, the blonde in a beautiful baby pink gown stepped in. "There's no need to, Cancer..." She uttered in a sickeningly sweet tone, and he heard the unspoken addition to that phrase: _I will handle him._

When Lady Lucy lifted her gloved arm, he shut his eyes tight, expecting a hit or something. However, he only felt her brush her finger on his hair.

"There!" She _squealed_.

Confused, he took a glance to the gigantic mirror on the side, noting that the stubborn strand was finally flat on his head. Even his hair was obedient to Lady Lucy.

A frown formed on his forehead, which was unfortunately seen by blondie.

"You're welcome, Gray-san." She said in a sing song tune before starting to head towards the door.

He hated how she tried dominating him.

~0~

Blood was almost drained from her face when Gray announced her schedule for the afternoon.

She had forgotten it was time for her swimming lessons!

It was her most dreaded class, not because of swimming itself, but the tutor.

She was called Aquarius, something that totally fitted her area of expertise. Her brushed up slick and long sky blue hair matched her squinty uninterested eyes to make her look like a female and Asian Hitler. She was _really_ scary.

Every time Aquarius sees her, she immediately gets angry, telling her to get a boyfriend so she will get occupied because _Her Majesty's_ time was wasted in getting her to teach swimming, _blah, blah, blah_. Actually, Jude appointed Aquarius through the request of her late mother. If she had a choice, she will not choose that grouchy hag.

You see, Aquarius was married to Scorpio, the dance instructor. And the couple still felt like they were young teenagers always out on a date even if they already had a daughter, who was less 'annoying' than her mother, thankfully. The older woman's attitude immediately shifts when her husband was around.

It somehow relieved her that Gray didn't have to stay the whole time during that class. As much as she's proud of her body, she didn't like it when a guy sees it, especially someone in her age.

That was why she was garbed in her favorite robe on the way, with Gray silently trailing behind. Ever since that little stunt they both pulled that morning, things got more awkward between them.

Gray opened the door to the swimming pool for her while announcing her arrival.

Upon entering, her eyes immediately caught Aquarius's who was standing on the pool side with, yet again, an infuriated look on her face. She gulped. Despite knowing this woman since childhood, her wariness towards her didn't fade.

But, Aquarius wasn't really that bad. The _human mermaid_ was just annoyed she was passed down to Layla's daughter. Aquarius was really loyal to her mother. And when she lost her mother at such a young age, Aquarius somehow took that role for her.

Though totally different from her real, gentle mom.

"H-Hello there, Aquarius..." she chuckled nervously.

A vein popped out from Aquarius's forehead causing her to squeak.

"Don't you _'Hello there'_ me, you brat! Get in the pool!"

"Y-Yes!" Her voice was almost as small as Levy's.

"GRAY-SAMA!" A different, yet familiar voice rang in her ears. She turned to her back and saw Juvia, another blue-haired gal, clinging on her butler, her eyes forming into hearts. Heh, who would have thought sweet Juvia had the hots for grumpy Gray? ("Juvia knew Gray-sama will be here so Juvia came for him!" Juvia squealed.)

"Hm, Lucy, why don't you learn from my daughter? She has a love life, _unlike you_." Aquarius boasted. Yup, Juvia is Aquarius's daughter.

If it was a normal day, she would have just ignored it, but she was oddly moody since morning. Must be because her monthly visitor will arrive soon. There was no need to emphasize on her nonexistent love life.

Looking away from the pair (she shortly noticed Gray trying to pull away), she bitterly mumbled as she shrugged the robe off of her shoulders, not even caring if Gray was still there, "Like I have to make an effort. It will be planned by him, anyway."

And that made Aquarius silent.

Of course Aquarius knew what she talked about. Her parents were also arranged to get married to strengthen the bond between their families. They just happened to be among the ten percent of the arranged couples to actually fall in love with each other.

She'd probably belong in the remaining ninety percent.

Juvia's gasp broke the tension, and she saw her pointing her finger at her.

"Juvia's love rival! Juvia's love rival is shamelessly showing her boobs to Gray-sama! Juvia won't lose!" Juvia yelled, much to her chagrin. She didn't know she also had an _Aquarius side_ in her. Juvia was usually quiet and shy around her, so the change of demeanor was a great surprise.

She wanted to snap at the girl, but the mother hen was nearby so she chose to sacrifice her already brooding butler.

"Gray-san, can you take Juvia-san to the waiting room and give her some refreshments?" she _sweetly_ asked while putting her hair up in a ponytail.

Gray shot her a subtle look that told her _are you fucking serious_ and she shrugged, making him see that he had no choice. She wasn't in the mood to deal with Juvia's newfound bitch mode.

Getting her point, Gray bowed, "Yes, Milady."

However, Juvia gasped, again, "Gray-sama bowed to Juvia's love rival!"

"Juvia, you stay here." Aquarius said loudly, causing for Juvia to pout and reluctantly detach herself from Gray, who obviously sighed in relief.

She understood why he felt that way.

"Take a break, then, Gray-san." He owed her something now.

"I am grateful, Milady."

He looked like he really was.

~0~

It was the first time in many years Aquarius was not harsh on her. Juvia, on the other hand, returned to her normal self when Gray was already dismissed. She was an entirely different person when she was with her butler.

Her tutor must have noticed the sudden shift of her mood after their "love life talk." The arranged marriage thing was a frequent topic among them since she became of legal age, with lots of potential bachelors in the country who were after her. Moreover, Aquarius was one of the people who clearly knew her distaste towards it. It was obvious Aquarius shared the same sentiments for her. See, Aquarius wasn't bad at all.

After their class, she didn't bother calling for Gray to avoid another outburst of Juvia's passionate feelings towards him. Besides, she was doing him a favor. He looked like he was really uncomfortable with the blue-haired.

Turning to a corner, she halted her steps when she saw Gray talking to a spiky brunet whose back was facing her. The brunet was slightly taller than Gray.

Judging from his height, the orangey shade of his brown hair, and his suit, she already recognized who the man was.

The problem was, why were they talking about something so serious? Gray's face looked so crestfallen while telling something to the other man.

Then, Gray's expression suddenly changed when he saw her. He turned away from the brunet and walked towards her.

"Milady, I should have been informed your class had ended early." He said in his monotonous voice as he bowed.

She shrugged, choosing to ignore his odd actions. "Didn't want Juvia fangirling over you."

She was not surprised at all when an energetic brunet passed by Gray and knelt in front of her, one hand pressed on his chest, and the other arm raised towards her.

"My precious Princess! Your knight in shining armor has finally arrived to save you from the Ice Prince!" The brunet declared enthusiastically, his blue eyeglasses sparkling. She heard Gray groan. She assumed Gray was the _Ice Prince_. Maybe it was because of his cold attitude?

"I didn't know you're here, Loke." She smiled at the handsome man who already stood up.

"You know I can't last a day without seeing you, my star." He winked.

She rolled her eyes; ever since she hit puberty, Loke had been flirting with her at every moment he saw fit, constantly asking her out on dates. She was already used to his pickup lines. Plus, he knew he could not really take her out.

Honestly, she was not shocked at all to know Gray and Loke were friends; all their servants live in the area so they probably hang out together. It kind of made her feel envious. She wasn't allowed to have such relationship with them.

It doesn't look like it, but Loke was almost ten years older than her and was her self-defense instructor. They call him 'Leo' in the mansion but because she's _special_ , he told her to call him by his real name, just like all of his friends do.

"Anyways, I already did what I have to do here. I'll see you and our Butler Gray soon, Princess." Loke said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss.

If only Loke wasn't a famous playboy, she would have already flirted back.

"You're hopeless, Loke." She heard Gray mumble, and she couldn't help but giggle.

Gray quickly mumbled an apology at her for the unnecessary remark.

~0~

He stretched his arms once he finally got outside the mansion. Fresh air was what he needed the most. The recent events were making his head spin. For the first time in years he was at a loss.

He wanted to go back to his previous work. Though the money he will earn by being a butler was five times better than what he earned before.

But being a butler was getting tiring, and it was just his first week. For years, he had action-filled jobs, and working in the mansion made a 360 degree turn on his lifestyle. For him, the latter was more tiring due to the lack of physical action. It was not what he was used to. Moreover, with what was happening now, he had more reasons to stay home.

Can't his life get more complicated?

"Oh my god!"

A scream behind him disrupted his troubled thoughts.

To his surprise, Lady Lucy was there, still in her gown she wore during dinner, the only weird thing were her covering her eyes and the reddening of her ears.

Huh?

"Why are you naked?!" She screamed again as if reading his mind.

He looked down on his body.

Oh.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _I can't edit my own work, so please forgive me for the errors you might have found *cries*_

 _Is the pace too slow? Hehe that was intended. This chapter was kind of a filler since I'm preparing for Gray's background. Plus, I want Gray and Lucy's Butler-Master relationship to develop gradually because it seemed more realistic, considering their clashing personalities._

 _Someone reviewed that I should put a dominating Gray more. Why, of course! We would all love that, right? Haha the whipped Gray would be frequent at the beginning of his butler duties because he wasn't used to it, still._

 _And don't you worry, the romance will come... soon. Haha!_

 _Anyway, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! I appreciate them a lot!_

 _And yay, Lucy finally saw Gray naked! Haha!_


	4. Help Her Prepare

Hiiiii! I just want to thank those who reviewed, and clicked the favorite and follow buttons! It made me happy! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)

Warning: Lots of curses coming up :D

Disclaimer: Still a fairy without a tail :(((

 **Yes, Milady**

 **IV - Help Her Prepare**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Of all people who could have seen him _finally_ strip, why did it have to be Lady Lucy?

Usually, the people not acquainted with him would have the same reaction, but he did not mind. They won't see him again, anyway.

Perhaps, the fact that she was his boss—his master—was the reason he was panicking.

Stripping was a habit of his since he was a kid. It started during his training with his mother Ul who told him and the other student she took, Lyon, to undress when fighting because it was more convenient to move even if you expose your body to the enemy. As his mother grew up in a poor region, where it always snowed, before she met his father, she'd equipped herself with fighting skills for protection, from enemies and the cold. She just wanted her children to be capable of protecting themselves, particularly his half-sister, Ultear, who was Ul's child with her former lover.

He was just too used with it that even when not fighting, he unknowingly removes his clothes when it gets warm or whenever he felt uncomfortable.

Thankfully, he was conscious enough to leave his boxers on. Heaven and hell would clash if he had removed it too.

It was her fault! He was getting too stressed in thinking of her weird actions towards him that he forgot the unspoken rule of not stripping within the mansion premises. His personal problems, plus that image of her wearing almost nothing, were causing his brain to malfunction. He couldn't be blamed it for it; he's a young active man who has needs, after all! And she happened to be an attractive young lady with a gifted body.

He just noticed that he hadn't shrugged the awkward situation off and calmly picked his clothes up yet as he would normally do.

In fact, he wasn't doing anything to resolve the problem.

"Put your clothes on!"

And that was his cue.

He hastily grabbed his clothes and tried putting it back on him. However, he was shaking too much to do it properly.

He cursed under his breath, turning to the other side as if it will hide him from the lady. Why did his damn uniform have many damn layers?

Then, he heard a boisterous laugh from behind the bushes.

Even if his mind was in shambles, he could instantly recognize that maniacal sound. Only one person laughs that way.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE, ICE CUBE!" A boy with spiky pink hair rolled on the grass laughing while clutching on his stomach. The boy was in an orange shirt and white baggy pants, and on his neck was his favorite white scale-printed scarf. He snorted; it was not even that cold. A strange blue cat also appeared from the bushes.

Oh to hell with dressing up. He had to do some pink pest cleaning in the garden.

"You sayin' something, slant-eyed fireball?" He growled at the pink boy who immediately stood up to face him, sporting an equally annoyed expression, retorting, "I said, you deaf ass, you should have seen your ugly fucking face. And what's with the fucking hair, porn star?"

"Natsu?"

The clash of imaginary ice and fire between the two of them was gone as the lady took a step closer, her cheeks still as pink as Natsu's hair.

"Luce!" Pinkie beamed, his slanted eyes widening in delight as he ran to the lady and envelop her in a tight hug. The blue cat named Happy jumped at Lady Lucy and purred happily as she stroked the back of its ears.

He knew Natsu had been playmates with Lady Lucy way back, but he wasn't aware they were that close to be on a first name basis and to even have a nickname for her. He thought Levy was the only privileged person to be casual around their landlord's daughter. But you'll never know with Natsu.

"What are you doing here? It's already late." Lady Lucy asked, giggling when Happy nuzzled its nose on her cheeks. She seemed to be fond of Natsu as well.

The son of Magnolia's famous blacksmith grinned devilishly, his fangs appearing. "And why are you out so late, too, hm? Were you peeking on droopy eyes?"

"No!" Lady Lucy answered too immediately it almost hurt his man pride.

"Natsu, go home. Lady Lucy has to rest now." He growled at Natsu.

Natsu merely gawked at him as if he's seen a ghost before returning to his usual derpy face. "Put your clothes on first, you perverted butler."

He gasped. Right! He forgot! Damn!

~0~

The warmth on her cheeks didn't fade even when Gray excused himself to hide while dressing up.

What was he doing almost bare out in the cold night? Was he gonna do _something_ she had prevented?

 _'The cold doesn't bother me.'_ Was that statement related to it? What if he's really like Elsa? Or Jack Frost—

But, why did Natsu act as if it's a normal thing? Sure, they're boys and they must have seen each other's patooties knowing how much of a prankster her friend was. Still, why didn't it bother him a bit?

 _Could it be_ — she squealed mentally.

"That's normal." Natsu said, grinning knowingly at her.

"My reaction or Gray stripping?" She couldn't help but ask a bit rudely. Natsu wouldn't mind. He was worse, considering she was the daughter of his landlord and he's talking to her informally.

Natsu had been her friend for years because Igneel, his father, was close to her parents so they would end up as playmates whenever the oldies would have some serious business talk.

She likes Natsu, because of his carefree personality, and she always felt safe around him. First, because Natsu was a trained fighter, a member of a fishy secret organization he won't tell her about because, well, it's a secret. And second, he skipped puberty. He was never interested in her boobs unlike Taurus and Loke. Actually, he was never interested in women... and men. It was safe to say he's asexual.

The last point was also quite disappointing because Natsu grew up from the snotty kid she knew to a hot teen. He's not the Gray-hot type. No, that was on a different level. He just had his own appeal, and she's sure other girls have noticed it. Lisanna, one of their chefs, once told her she likes Natsu. Unfortunately for her, Natsu only saw her as a sister.

Good thing she got over her little crush on him already. She doesn't know how to handle such things, and she wouldn't risk her friendship with the only boy she's comfortable with. He's like her older brother, with how protective Natsu is over her.

He chuckled, bringing her back on the track. "Both." Her round eyes got bigger. Did she just have a butler who was a pervert?!

And he sees her every day in her night gowns... which weren't exactly conservative... oh! And the swimming class scene...!

She felt like banging her head on the nearest table.

"But I was just kidding when I said he's a pervert. He may be, a little bit _, I don't know_ , but it's not what you think of. I'm sure he respects you, so you don't have to worry about getting comfortable around him just like how you're with me. I think you should try it."

On why her smile felt forced, she didn't know.

Surprisingly, Natsu leaned closer to her and whispered, "Luce, don't be hard on Gray now, okay? He's..."

"I really hope you hadn't ruined my reputation more, Katniss." Gray's husky (and embarrassed) voice rang in her ears, causing a slight shiver course through her body.

His clothes were back on him, thankfully. She preferred her butler clothed. But she noted he was not having that awkward straight posture. His shoulders were a little slouched, a little relaxed.

Natsu turned to Gray, grinning, "You'll never know, and for the nth time—"

"I knew you can't count!"

"—I don't know who the hell Catpiss is, Elsa!"

"I'm surprised you know Elsa."

"You _wanta_ fight, bastard?!"

"Bring it on, dumbass!"

She watched Gray and Natsu interact. They may have been blurting out harsh words, calling each other insulting names and may have been in a brawl most of the time, she knew they give importance to each other as friends. It was proven in Natsu's speech just before Gray arrived.

Actually, she liked that carefree side of Gray more. She wished he could show her more of that attitude some time, even when it was just the two of them.

"You seem to be forgetting something, Popsicle," Natsu smiled devilishly, with Gray just arching an eyebrow. It's a look to show Gray that he had won.

She idiotically pointed at herself when Natsu looked at her. "Your Master is still here."

Oh...

Gray's face paled.

~0~

Looking at her butler proved to be quite difficult nowadays. His topless image still haunted her mind every time she sees him. She's very conservative, thank you very much. It was her first time seeing a half-naked guy, okay?! Plus the fact she finds Gray attractive made her situation worse.

Even if he's fully clothed all the time in the mansion, she can't help but remember what's under those layers.

He... he really had a nice body. His back is broad and smooth, and his muscles flex at his every movement. She couldn't tear her eyes off from his chest which was really, really developed, as well as his toned stomach. She had nothing more to say about his arms. He's just so... manly...

Gray, too, obviously was more awkward around her, even if she said there was no harm done. He still apologized when she zoned out and think it was his fault. She spacing out was normal, she told Gray. In all honesty, though, her virgin eyes were harmed.

Oh god, they should get past this awkward stage.

On another note, she still wasn't used to the newest way of waking her up.

It had been several times it was executed on her, several times she said not to do it again, yet several times she was ignored because she still found it hard to get up immediately.

It was not entirely her fault; it was her bed's fault for being so comfy. Plus, she never was a morning person, just like her mother.

It was never cured through the years. The schedules planned by Capricorn (revised and approved by Jude) were aimed to make her get up early on her own. But her bed just had to be the comfiest thing on earth, so no one could separate the two of them. They just gave up, she'd assumed.

In her opinion, Gray's tactic was sort of effective. After getting annoyed for being _carried_ , she was wide awake; unlike before that she'll go out walking like a princess zombie.

Still, she wouldn't tolerate him. She'll prove to the butler that sly technique of his wouldn't work on her until he gives up.

Then she found herself being carried—again—by her butler the next morning.

~0~

A loud crash disrupted her peaceful breakfast.

There far away on her side, she saw Gray kneeling on the carpet, hastily picking up the broken pieces of the tea set while apologizing.

He'd better be thankful Jude was not around. Capricorn looked angry and she's sure Gray will get an earful from the older butler. Maybe she should keep him away from Capricorn?

Aside from the new wake up call, there was something weird on Gray nowadays. He was usually unfocused. He was sometimes caught inattentive, and he got clumsier than her.

Gray was a newbie; he was still getting used to being a butler in the mansion, still, he was not that careless. Something was distracting him, and as his master, she had the right to know.

"Are you sick?" She asked one night when Gray delivered her glass of milk.

The butler gaped at her wide-eyed, surprised at her question. In a flash, his expression returned to being neutral. "I am not, Milady. Was there something wrong on me?"

She shrugged, knowing Gray would lie. "You just seemed weird these past days."

"I apologize for my incapability of serving you. Rest assured I am not sick. I am grateful for Milady's concern."

She observed him for a while, searching for some hint of lie. But Gray remained emotionless, and he looked like not breaking that facade soon.

Sighing, she waved a hand at him as a sign of dismissal. She wouldn't get anything from him soon.

Gray took a bow and quietly stepped outside the room.

~0~

Gray drastically changed.

Her awkward butler transformed to an unfocused butler. He talked and moved like a robot, worse than Virgo. Sometimes, he doesn't even feel her presence.

There really was something wrong with him. Was it related to what Natsu was about to tell her?

Aside from being unfocused, he also got clumsier and more irritated than before. She heard him muttering curses when he broke something. He must have broken ten silverwares already.

Capricorn looked worried for him, as well. She hadn't seen the old man get mad at the young butler for his mistakes. He only gave Gray warnings, but more than that, there was none.

Gray had been her butler for more than a month now; he should have improved.

She can't just ask him what was going on, although she deserves to know why his work quality decreases. She's sure it was his personal problem and it's not her right to meddle in it.

But she's really curious!

~0~

Sagittarius came back to Magnolia from the many international competitions he had joined in. As expected of him, he aced all of them.

It was his duty to teach her archery and horseback riding. She's exceptional in the latter subject, that was why Sagittarius chose to take the first one to work on for that day.

She stood in the middle of her room covered in a silver robe when Gray came out from her walk-in closet to prepare her outfit for her archery lesson. She accepted the clothes he had handed her.

Looking at the navy blue double-layered wrap-over jacket and white loose trousers with many pleats in the front, she recognized those to be a uniform for another lesson of hers. She didn't know why, but she was annoyed. Normally, she would have looked over it and just tell her butler. She immediately called for her butler's attention and lifted the clothes.

" _Gray_ , this is my kendo uniform." She must have said it rudely for the butler froze when she called him.

Gray looked closely at the clothes in her hand, his dark blue eyes widening in recognition. "Ah, shit!" Gray surprisingly cussed.

At his mistake, his cheeks blushed as he grabbed the clothes from her, continuously bowing in apology.

" _Shit_ — I, um, I apologize, Milady! I will get the correct uniform, immediately!"

Her flustered butler ran back to the walk-in closet, coming back out in an instant, with, thankfully, the right set of clothes. She sighed heavily. Gray looked so stressed she didn't bother teasing him this time, though she really wanted to yell at him.

~0~

 _Plak!_

She frowned when the arrow didn't hit her target.

Archery was one of her least liked lessons, just because she's under the sun, and she has to maintain a very, very straight posture.

She had been learning from Sagittarius since she was sixteen—only two years ago. It had not been a weekly lesson unlike the others since Sagittarius was always out of the country, so her progress wasn't marvelous.

So far, all she could do was hit the red target, and hit the body of the animal pictures.

Sometimes, Sagittarius teaches her horseback riding and Polo, which was more interesting than shooting arrows.

Then, her sight caught her little butler at the side watching her. He had that bored look on his face, and it seemed like he was out in another world.

Angling her body a little bit towards where the butler is, she positioned her arms to shoot the target, and then released the arrow.

The arrow hit the post next to Gray; however to her dismay, the raven-haired merely stepped farther from the post. The normal Gray would shriek and panic, that she knew.

She growled in annoyance.

~0~

Sagittarius ended the class early noticing her sour mood.

All throughout the class, she kept on missing the targets, and so she let out colorful curses which were rarely heard from her. She was awfully moody since the start of the day. She found everything she saw as _annoying_. She easily got irritated, especially after staying under the damn sun for her _most favorite_ lesson she doesn't give a fuck of. Winter was fucking near, why was it damn _hot_?

Then, Gray chose to be damn _annoying_ , too; failing at all tasks while still looking as if he doesn't give a shit for those. He also had the nerve to look unemotional all the time, wearing that _annoying_ poker face mask of his. And when asked, he had the guts to lie to _her_ , who was just _concerned_ for him. You do _not_ lie to your master! _No, no, no, no!_

How she wanted to scream and throw everything her hands would touch at him to release her frustration. One more _annoying_ mistake and she will really hurl something at him.

On the walk back, her forehead was scrunched, her eyes are narrowed, and her lips were formed to a pout. She had her arms tightly crossed on her chest, impatiently tapping her fingers on her arms. She was releasing a dark aura so that no one would approach her since small things tend to trigger her anger. She was not in the mood to deal with other people. Moreover, a grumpy _Lady Lucy_ was an unusual sight; she wouldn't want to ruin her reputation among their workers.

Gray knew when to stay away from danger. He walked a few feet away from her, and was _finally_ keeping an eye on her. Hah, it was true fear is an effective reinforcement for the workers.

"Lu-chan! I…" Even Levy knew how to read the situation.

"HIIIII LUUUUUUUUUUUUCE!"

However, there was one boy who doesn't.

A growl escaped her mouth when she felt heavy weight pressing on her body, a pair of arms wrapping on her shoulders. His loud _annoying_ voice had almost burst her eardrums. It gave her a headache.

Her frown deepening, she pushed Natsu's grinning face away from hers, but the guy just can't get the sign. He still stubbornly clung onto her. Thankfully, Gray came to the rescue and pulled the pink-haired away, with Natsu starting another argument with the butler.

"Idiot! Lady Lucy's not in a good mood!" Gray hissed at Natsu who stared dumbly at his friend.

She sighed in surrender. She can't let herself be surrounded by idiots any longer. She continued walking, ignoring Natsu's call.

"Lu-chan," Levy whispers. The smaller girl caught up to her long and fast strides considering her short legs. She glanced at the lyricist, trying not to look too sulky in front of her best friend. " _Red alert_ , Lu-chan…"

Her mind still processing what Levy said, the girl kept on sneakily pointing at the back of her navy blue loose trousers. It took her a few more seconds before she understood Levy's signal, her eyes widening in horror.

In the midst of her mental panic, she saw a black coat being covered on her bottom area, its sleeves hanging. She looked up to her side, seeing Gray averting from her eyes, the color pink dusting his cheeks.

Her whole face heated up understanding Gray's action's implication. Puffing her cheeks out, she snatched the sleeves from Gray's large hands and knotted it on her waist while marching away from them.

Damn _annoying_ stripper Gray!

~0~

The first day of her period was always the worst.

She always felt like her uterus was being slowly, _torturously_ , squeezed and ripped off into pieces. Her organ _down there_ also felt sore as if she just did _the deed_. It's not that she knew how it felt; it was merely a guess of how it would. The nonstop pouring of blood from _down there_ wasn't also a very comfortable feeling.

Ugh, someone stab her _flower_ right now.

She was sprawled on her bed the entire afternoon and evening, continuously rolling over. Her class with Lyra was canceled because of her condition. And no, no one can make her stand up. The dam will break once she stands up.

She uttered a weak 'Come in' after hearing soft knocks on the door, knowing it was her butler. Gray had developed a unique knock so she would distinguish it was him behind the door. He would knock two times in half-beats, pause a beat, and then knock twice again.

The door opened, revealing her butler pushing a table cart of her dinner, she assumed.

"Since Milady would not go down for dinner, I figured I'd just bring it to you." Gray said before opening the cover.

She continued lying on her back, staring at the ceiling. "Not hungry. Just bring me ice cream and I'll be fine." she mumbled. That was the truth. The only thing she needed was ice cream. Ice cream solved all of her problems.

"But you have to eat, Milady." Gray insisted in his monotonous voice.

Frowning, she sprang up, crossing her ankles together in between her thighs. "You know, there really is something wrong with you. Spill."

Gray blinked, gaping at her for a while. Confusion shortly crossed his features before returning to its normal formal expression. "I am sorry, I do not understand, Milady."

Despite the muscles on her lower abdomen aching, she crawled off her bed, and then circled around Gray, looking at him from head to toe. It made her butler slightly fidgety.

"You've been making a lot of mistakes these days. Plus, you always space out. I need an explanation for your weird behavior, _Butler Gray_." She emphasized his title to remind him of his and _her_ position.

She watched Gray's lips pressed to a firm line while he listened to her. "I apologize for that, Milady. I will work on my improvement."

She stopped in front of her and crossed her arms. "Why don't you take a day off? I think you need it." She was slowly getting irritated by his attitude again.

"I-I… I do not need to…"

She shrugged. "Why not? You know, you could take a break and go to the mountains—"

Gray's face darkened.

 _"You don't know anything."_ Those words came out as a hiss from the butler, but because of their short distance from each other, she was able to hear him.

There was a pregnant pause. She was observing Gray, who had his head down, his upper teeth dug on his lower lip. He was looking everywhere but her.

She silently watched Gray's slouched back disappear behind the doors.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _Well, we, ladies, tend to say anything what's in our mind, harsh or not, when our monthly visitor have arrived. No one should mess with a girl on her period heh ;D but no one should also mess with someone going through something *wink wink*_


	5. Lead Her Out

I'm so so sorry for not updating for so, so, so long! I guess I was just not in the mood... it was hard to find inspiration for this since this fandom is so small. Why can't people appreciate this beautiful ship? Huhu but here I am now with an update! This answers the questions about Gray! :)

* * *

 **Yes, Milady**

 **Chapter Five - Lead Her Out**

 **by cheerry-blossoms**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy did not get some decent sleep. That scene with Gray snapping at her and walking out kept replaying in her mind throughout the night that even counting the sheeps in her mind would not work. Of course she just could not ask Lyra to come at such an ungodly hour just to sing her to sleep!  
And it's not like Lyra sings her to sleep.

She had tried reading, but the first reading material she saw was the Kuroshitsuji manga. (Yes, she secretly reads manga, and Sebastian was her ideal butler, okay.)

She went for tiring herself out by exercising, yet the image of Gray's picturesque abs was enough to distract her.

She also thought stargazing by the balcony should clear her mind, as it always had done in the past. However, it only brought back that silly memory of Gray's first night as her butler.

Lastly, writing on her diary was harder than she had ever felt. Before, she found solace in writing every single detail—feelings, memories, people, happenings, dirtiest secrets—as she was able to somehow let out things that are bottled inside her. Growing up with no mother, there was no one else she could open up that much to. Sure, Levy knew almost everything about her. But the keyword was almost. There were still things she could not tell the blunette; things only her trusty diary held.

Writing her feelings about her encounter with Gray, the guilt bubbling in her chest grew, until she could not take it anymore and she just stopped in the middle. Why was she feeling that way? She did not know if what she had said to Gray was a trigger for him to burst out like that. Heck, she was just concerned. Did she not have the right to ask why was her butler not performing his duties well? She was his goddamn boss. She was not even asking for a detailed explanation. If he was going through something personal, he could have just said so. It was not like she would pry into his private life.

She was mad at Gray for being such an impolite bastard; she really was. She could easily fire him for his actions towards her. He was, after all, unwilling to be in that position from the very beginning. It was obvious, and she was not insensitive to something like that. Although Gray was making an effort, it was not enough; there was no dedication in his work unlike what was reflected in Capricorn and Silver. She just did not say anything to avoid complications and issues between father and son. She respected Silver that much.

Still, the rational part of her conscience told her to wait for an explanation behind it. If Gray would come to his senses and apologize, then she might forgive him depending on his reason.

However, no one carried her to the bathroom that morning. Virgo did not know the reason for Gray's absence. To her surprise, even Silver was not beside the Heartfilia patriarch, and was replaced by Capricorn for the meantime.

When she asked Capricorn and Jude, the only response she got was: "It does not concern you, or me."

.

.

Her lesson with Loke was next.

Without letting Virgo dress her up appropriately, she marched to the room where the blond tutor was waiting, slamming the door open as she reached her destination.

Loke did not flinch at her grand entrance, and seemed to be not surprised she had appeared wearing her usual princess ballgown. Even he was not in his fencing uniform. Obviously, Loke was expecting this.

"Why, good morning, Princess. Do you mind telling your knight in shining armor what's bothering you?" Loke asked her smoothly, a charming smile formed on his face as he approached her.

"What happened to Gray?" There was no need to beat around the bush.

"That hurts, Milady," Loke placed a hand on his chest, feigning a hurt look. "You immediately ask for the Ice Prince instead of greeting me, the one who's been nothing but loyal to you for years."  
She rolled her eyes. Typical Loke. "Hello, Loke."

"Oh you make my heart flutter, my stunning Princess!" Loke's playful expression shifted to being serious in an instant. "Does a walk in the garden sounds nice to you?"

.

.

The weather was perfect for a stroll, so it's probably why Loke offered to go out instead of staying in the hall. The morning sun shone lazily upon them, the clouds were pure white and fluffy, birds in a streamline were roaming the cool blue sky—it was a peaceful and wonderful scene, contrary to what Loke was about to tell the young miss.

The brunet took a deep breath before letting words come out from his mouth, "Gray wouldn't want me to tell you this, but I believe you have the right to know even the basics." She clearly saw the way Loke's golden eyes glistened in unshed tears whilst he began his narration. She stayed close to her tutor, not wanting to miss a single detail.

According to Loke, Gray's mother was missing for a week already when she was supposed to be away for only five days max. That's why, the remaining members of their family went out this morning to search for Ul, Gray's mother.

"I'm afraid I do not know how long the search will last, and I pray Ul is alright." Loke almost said the last sentences in a whisper. From the way his voice cracked at the end of his sentence, she knew how much it tore Loke's heart.

Lucy knew the feeling of fearing for your mother's sake. At a very young age, she had witnessed the gradual shift of her mother's condition, from being completely healthy to the time she would not open her eyes anymore. Lucy was only four then when the change started, supposedly too young and naïve to understand the situation; however, she prided herself on being wiser than other kids her age. She had always known that her mother was not merely having a fever, in contrast to what everyone was telling her. She knew it was terrible, that not even their best doctor could treat her. Two years later, when her mother could not even stand up, Lucy knew her greatest fear was bound to happen. And only two months have passed, her mother would not wake up and her strong, strong father was shedding tears.

They stopped before the fountain, where Lucy first saw Gray. She could clearly remember his mischievous grin and his shining droopy eyes whenever he got a little cocky on her or when Natsu and the others were around. If Gray's greatest fear would happen, would Gray also become like her—lifeless?

"I don't know what exactly happened between you and Gray last night," Lucy glanced at Loke with a raised eyebrow, so Loke cleared, "He was fuming when he came to me and told me it was because of you—but please understand him. This is hard on Gray. You, of all people, understand how it feels when your mother is in danger."

The only difference between them was Lucy knew and expected what will happen to her mother. Meanwhile, Gray did not.

.

They were too late.

The assignment indicated Ul was to head towards Mt. Hakobe, where snow never stops, and capture the group of rogue bandits camping over there. It should be easy considering his mother's skills and her immunity to extreme cold weather. So when she took longer than expected, all of them got worried.  
Ultear and Lyon, Ul's children with her deceased first husband, immediately fled to Magnolia once Gray contacted them. They were the ones who told him and Silver to go look for Ul to the mountain before sunrise, so all of them took the first carriage to go to Mt. Hakobe.

There were no traces of bandits around when they arrived, no sign of life. Any clues to their location and identity were buried deep beneath the thick layers of snow. Minutes passed, Lyon plucked a piece of cloth which definitely belonged to their mother. Gray felt his stomach twist that moment, suddenly fearing for the worst to come.

It was him who discovered Ul's body.

She was pale, cold and stiff—almost unrecognizable if not for the hairstyle and clothes. He could not bear looking at her for one second after accidentally pulling her hair from the pile of snow where he found her; it was traumatizing. Both he and Lyon were—ironically—frozen, as they were the ones closer to the body, but Silver and Ultear, being the oldest ones among the group, had to conceal their emotions and appear strong, no matter how their hearts and souls have just been crushed.

With heavy, pained hearts, they relocated Ul's body in the mountain and buried her in the snow. Ul had always adored ice, snow and anything cold, so they figured she would have preferred to rest in peace in such a place. It was the only thing they, her family, could do for her.

He heard his father cry for the first time.

Silver had locked himself in the bedroom ever since they got back three days after and have never left. Behind the closed door, he heard the faintest sound of grief and despair from his almost emotionless father. The only times he had witnessed Silver showing genuine emotions were moments with his wife. Now, Ul had managed to break through his cold exterior, yet again, though it was for a reason none of them had wanted.

Ul and Lyon stayed in their house, not having the will and energy to travel back to their residences after everything that happened. No conversation was shared among all of them. They mourned for Ul in their own, separate ways.

Tears won't come out. In fact, he felt empty, lifeless. It was like he had just lost the ability to release emotions, or even feel something, as if they were buried with his mother.

His mother... She was the most important person to him. She supported his every decision, always staying by his side despite his father's protests against his rash actions. Her love for him was unconditonal and irreplaceable, it was what kept him going. Ul shaped him to who he was. He would not be the Gray everybody knew if it was not for her.

Ul was the reason why he joined that secret guild in Magnolia, because she loved helping the weak and she could do it through the guild. He had learned to love it as well, but now that his reason was gone and it was because of the guild's utopian aspirations and principles, how should he feel about the group now?

They all offered condolences and help to their family. He knew they were sincerely mourning for one of their comrades as all guild members have a strong bond with each other; however, he did not like it one bit, because they stared at him in pity, which was one thing he did not need at the moment, or ever. For the first time, he had refused their company.

A presence behind him brought him back to reality, realizing then he was nearing the border of the Heartfilia land. He turned to his back and found the only woman he considered as more beautiful than his mother, standing there quietly, her golden locks hidden under a straw hat she donned. She was dressed in loose brown shirt and long black skirt—commoners' clothes so that no one could recognize her unless they spend time with her every day. It must have been Virgo's doing.

To be honest, he had completely forgotten about her until now.

Considering their latest encounter, she was the last person he wanted to see.

"Loke told me I'll find you here." Lucy's soft voice pierced through the silence of the land.

He looked away, a sigh escaping his lips. Even if he was on a break, was mourning, his butler instincts for Lucy was activated automatically and he hated it. He hated taking care of this young lady seemed to have become second nature to him. "You're not supposed to be here." She was supposed to be sleeping by now. What the hell was Loke thinking letting her out and alone?

"Well, someone sneaked me out."

"Why are you here? Go away." He did not mean to snap at her, but he could not take it back. The only thing he needed was solitude, and Lucy refused to give it to him. She was not needed. He did not need her and her pity.

The heiress was silent for a while he thought she would finally leave, but she even stepped closer to him.

"So this is how you're like when you're not a butler."

He was not in the mood to deal with her sassiness.

"...Go home, Lucy."

Young Miss or not, he did not care who she was. He will not be her butler anymo—

"I know how you feel," she suddenly said, catching him by surprise. Lucy placed her hand on her chest, a sad smile forming on her lips as she stared at a distance away from him with a longing look reflected on her honey eyes. "I know how it feels to lose a mother figure. It was like a large part of your soul was ripped off from you. Nothing can make you feel better because things won't be okay anymore. Things won't be the same without her."

He remembered. Lucy's mother also passed away, and everything she had said was right. His soul was torn apart ruthlessly, coldly. He knew, he knew things will not be okay from now on, it would not be the same without his mother's endless nagging, emotional rants, corny puns, rowdy laughter, gentle smiles, and motivational words. His life had entirely changed.

"It won't be easy, but you must move on. I'm sure that's what your mother wants you to do."

As tears began trickling down her rosy cheeks, he focused his blank gaze on her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked, truly confused of her actions. Was she crying over the memory of her mother? That would be reasonable, as she certainly had not met Ul for her to weep like that.

Still, it seemed the sight of her had awakened something in his chest.

Lucy sniffed while hastily wiping away her tears. Gently, she smiled at him and carefully took a hold of his hand, causing him to stiffen a little bit. Hers was surprisingly as warm as the next words she uttered.

"Because you're not. I'm crying for you, Gray." The sincerity laced in her words struck him, her pure emotions surprisingly getting through him. She squeezed his hand a little, and yet he found himself not minding the contact. In fact, he liked it. He liked the warmth she gave his cold, frozen heart. "Just know that... you are not alone... That I'll be here for you, if you allow me to."

That time as he shed his first tear since the death of his mother, that was the time when he swore to himself he will give his life to this woman.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 _-And we got to know more about Gray! I guess I can say this will be the start of a change in their relationship? :) I needed to give Gray a reason to finally serve His Lady with all his heart, just like a true butler. If he's already in love with her or not, that is up to you and the way you interpret their words and actions._

 _-Sorry for the short update though._

 _-Reviews?_

 ** _cheerry_**


End file.
